


Caging Destruction

by BlueFlare (Umbramatic)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbramatic/pseuds/BlueFlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Team Flare fiasco, the Legendary Yveltal just wants to do her own thing. Her fellow Legendary Dialga's a fair bit more wary, however, and their conflict leads to things escalating in short order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caging Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first proper fanfic published after my hiatus post-Green and White, published .
> 
> Anyway, this here oneshot is a spiritual successor to a oneshot I wrote for the Interpretations contest on Serebii.Net. When the contest results came in I decided the original story was flawed enough that I wanted to create a new story with the same ideas and themes, and what you see below is the result. It took longer than usual to write, but I hope you enjoy it! Be warned, it has mild swearing and drug references. Also note it uses a headcanon that certain more powerful Legendaries can take whatever form they please.
> 
> But without further ado...

  
**Caging Destruction**  
  
A woman entered a small sub shop late at night and looked around. She saw a lone girl and her Purrloin eating the last of their French fries, the latter stealing them while the former wasn’t looking. She then turned her attention to the cashier, who was sending a text while his manager wasn’t looking. She marched over to him and slammed several dollar bills on the counter.  
  
“Be a dear and get me a Unovan cheesesteak,“ she said, “And make it snappy.”  
  
The worker, after backing away quickly, hastily prepared the woman’s sandwich and handed it to her. The woman left the money on the counter and sat down at a table.  
  
_Ah, nice to finally settle down and eat_ , she thought, smiling, and moved to take a bite of her sandwich.  
  
”Yveltal,” said a voice.  
  
The woman looked up to see a blue-haired, red-eyed man in a blue and silver business suit.  
  
“Shh!” she said. "People will hear you!"  
  
"I have erected a... Glamour of sorts around this table," he replied. "We will go unnoticed."  
  
"Fine, Dialga. Tell me what you want."  
  
The man sat down.  
  
"You've been... Unusually active as of late."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"For a Legendary of your caliber, it's rather risky."  
  
Yveltal raised an eyebrow. "Can't you say the same about yourself?"  
  
"History shows I'm more... disciplined in terms of self-control than you are. Especially since you recently were unsealed after a thousand years."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Dialga crossed his arms. "You could drain the life from every being in this restaurant if you lose control."  
  
Yveltal smirked. "Implying you couldn't just turn it all to dust if you did the same."  
  
Dialga scowled. "That's enough. Meet me in my home dimension."  
  
"But-"  
  
" _Now_."  
  
Dialga got up and left the restaurant. Yveltal sighed and did the same, carrying her sandwich with her.  
  
\------  
  
Yveltal looked around Dialga’s home dimension. It seemed to be composed of a strange blue haze, with enormous glowing crystals floating through the aether and flashing scenes from throughout the history of the universe. The haze formed a “ground” of sorts around Yveltal’s feet, though she wasn’t entirely sure how flimsy or not it was.  
  
_Meh_ , thought Yveltal. _Needs more stuff blowing up._  
  
She yawned and stretched her wings- having reverted to her birdlike, red-and-black default form- when she noticed Dialga approaching. To most people Dialga’s current form would resemble a steely blue and silver dinosaur or wingless dragon; to Yveltal he resembled an overgrown, deformed Ponyta.  
  
“Now, Yveltal,” he said. “Tell me why you’re here.”  
  
“Because you’re a prick?”  
  
“Try again,” he replied, not changing his tone in the slightest.  
  
Yveltal rolled her eyes. “Fine. Because I endanger people and Pokemon by roaming about?”  
  
“Precisely. You must remember, Yveltal, you are the embodiment of death and destruction – not something that should be taken lightly.”  
  
“I can control myself.”  
  
“Really? What about the time you drained the life out of everything in a five mile radius before your latest slumber?”  
  
Yveltal shifted nervously. “That… Was an accident.”  
  
“Or the time you immolated an entire kingdom?”  
  
Yveltal flinched. “I had a damn good reason for doing that.”  
  
“Or the time you caused a mass extinction?”  
  
“I’m learning, OK?!”  
  
Dialga scoffed. “Yveltal, you are dangerous. Thus, you need to isolate yourself from humanity.”  
  
“Bah, you’re no different. Just look at the time that Cyrus freak tried to-“  
  
At this Dialga gave a truly venomous leer and stomped a forefoot on what was the rough equivalent of “ground” in his dimension, sending vibrations that shook Yveltal’s body.  
  
“Enough! You know the hierarchy. I’m the senior Legendary, and you obey my orders. Understood?!”  
  
“…Fine. I will.”  
  
With that, Dialga stormed off. Yveltal sighed.  
  
“Hey,” said a feminine voice. “My brother giving you a hard time?”  
  
Yveltal turned to see a white –and-pinkish dinosaur-like creature with a long neck approaching, looking worried.  
  
“What do you think, Palkia?” replied Yveltal.  
  
“Eh, he’s always bossing good mons around. I wouldn’t worry about it.”  
  
“But…”  
  
Yveltal sighed again.  
  
“I just woke up after a thousand years thanks to that whole Team Flare fiasco. I could use some freedom.”  
  
“I know… Hopefully he’ll ease up eventually.”  
  
Palkia’s expression then brightened considerably.  
  
“You could hang out with me! I was just about to watch a Valiant Knight Skarmory marathon!”  
  
“Thanks, but I think I’ll go home.”  
  
“You could hang out with me, ladies,” said a third, masculine voice.  
  
A third, gray-and-gold dragon emerged from a portal nearby.  
  
“Giratina! Were you listening in on private conversations again?” said Palkia.  
  
“Maybe. Just saying, I’m the cool one to hang out with.”  
  
“Yeah, right. Yveltal, you can go home now.”  
  
“Thank you, Palkia,” said Yveltal, and she left hastily.  
  
\----  
  
Yveltal sat on her perch on a desolate mountain, rocks and scraggly trees filling her vision all the way down to a valley below, where a human city lay, its form seeming to taunt Yveltal. In the meantime, a Latias was babbling in her ear.  
  
“…And Tornadus and Thundurus blew something up. Again. Any questions?”  
  
“Nope,” said Yveltal, “I’m good.”  
  
“Thank you! Now can I go? I have a human friend I wanted to vi-“  
  
“Fine!” snapped Yveltal. “Shoo!”  
  
The Latias gulped and quickly flew off. Yveltal gazed back at the city sourly.  
  
_Maybe Dialga is right,_ Yveltal thought. _Maybe I should stay away from humans._  
  
As the sun set in the distance the lights began to flicker on in the human city.  
  
_But humans are so_ interesting. _They don’t know when to stop creating- and even better when to stop destroying! I hardly even have to do anything sometimes! And they’re far more dynamic and open to change than we Legendaries are…_  
  
She smirked.  
  
_And besides, they’re fun to hang out with._  
  
Her mind skipped back to the subject of other Legendaries and suddenly felt a pang of longing.  
  
_And then there’s Xerneas… He can be a bit of a buzzkill too and we fight a lot, but he’s my friend and I miss him. He could be out there, anywhere.  
_  
Yveltal fidgeted a bit, then stretched her wings.  
  
_To hell with it. I’m going._  
  
She flapped her wings and flew off towards the city.  
  
\----  
  
A now-human Yveltal weaved her way through a crowd in a city park, making sure not to bump into anyone. There was a celebration going on, and the air was filled with various sights and smells, some pleasant and others not so much.  
  
Suddenly a man tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
“Hey, have you seen a blonde girl in a Zelda t-shirt?”  
  
“Let me guess, your girlfriend?” said Yveltal.  
  
“Uh, yeah, why?”  
  
“Ew. Romance. I don’t get why you hu- er, everyone is so gaga about it.”  
  
“…I’ll ask someone else.”  
  
The man left in a huff.  
  
_What?_ Thought Yveltal. _I really don’t get it._  
  
She then felt something pulling on her leg and looked down to see a Helioptile.  
  
<You got any food?>  
  
“No. Shoo.”  
  
The Helioptile frowned and scampered off.  
  
_Great,_ thought Yveltal. _Now I feel guilty._  
  
She moved away from the crowd and rested her hand on a tree.  
  
_Aside from those little mishaps, so far, so good. See, Dialga, I’m doing fi-_  
  
She suddenly felt a surge of energy through her arm and looked up to see the tree’s leaves withering.  
  
_Gah!_ She thought as she recoiled her hand. _Keep it under control, keep it under control…_  
  
She looked around and became further flustered when she saw a pink-haired young woman in a Valiant Knight Skarmory t-shirt.  
  
_Palkia! OK, keep your cool, you just have to avoid her seeing y-_  
  
“Hi Yveltal!” said Palkia, who was suddenly right next to her.  
  
Yveltal jumped to the moon and let out a yelp. “Don’t scare me like that! How’d you get over here so quickly?”  
  
“Deity of space,” replied Palkia, stopping to sip a drink.  
  
“Whatever. Just… don’t tell Dialga.”  
  
“Like I’m going to tell that buzzkill.”  
  
“I’d suggest not calling me that again,” said a third, seething voice.  
  
A human Dialga stepped in and gave Yveltal a glare that could freeze the sun.  
  
“And look who’s already disobeying orders.”  
  
“Hmph,” said Yveltal, “Can you just buzz off?”  
  
“I’ll “buzz off” when you actually listen to me.”  
  
“Er, guys?” said Palkia. “There are people here…”  
  
“Look, I’m just trying to learn how to fit in.” said Yveltal. “Is that so bad?”  
  
“It is when you’re a risk to everyone around you,” replied Dialga.  
  
“Maybe I wouldn’t be one if you left. Me. _Alone!_ ”  
  
At the “alone” a pulse of dark energy fired from Yveltal’s mouth straight at Dialga. It collided with him and sent him flying straight into a tree, and the sound of wood splintering echoed throughout the park.  
  
The crowd of people heard the noise, saw the crumpled Dialga, and began to yell and panic.  
  
Dialga staggered to his feet, and his eyes began to glow.  
  
Around him, Palkia, and Yveltal, time flowed in reverse. The tree de-splintered several pieces of wood at a time, the crowd’s panic transitioned smoothly back into celebration, and when the glow in Dialga’s eyes ceased and time started flowing normally again nothing seemed to have happened.  
  
Dialga then spoke as coldly as he possibly could.  
  
“Palkia, take us home. Now.”  
  
Silently, Palkia blipped them away.  
  
\----  
  
The crystals in Dialga’s home dimension gave off an audible buzz as the three Legendaries –now in their default forms- gathered between them.  
  
“Well.” said Dialga. “I believe we all learned a lesson today.”  
  
Yveltal opened her beak to retort, but just as quickly closed it.  
  
“Yveltal,” continued Dialga, “You will be re-assigned to the most remote corner of the planet. And if you attempt to leave I will report you to Arceus himself. Understood?”  
  
Yveltal sighed and hanged her head. “Yes…”  
  
“Woah woah woah,” said Palkia. “I have had enough of this. It wasn’t entirely her fault!”  
  
“She fired a Dark Pulse at me!” said Dialga.  
  
“Because you were pressuring her!”  
  
“Well what was I _supposed_ to do?”  
  
“Give her a chance?”  
  
“I already gave her-“  
  
“A _real_ chance?”  
  
“…Fine.”  
  
He turned to Yveltal.  
  
“We shall do battle. If you display sufficient control of your power during it I may let you off easy.”  
  
Yveltal immediately shifted into a battle position but squawked and ducked when Dialga spat a pulse of turquoise energy her way.  
  
“You’re going to have to react faster than that!” said Dialga.  
  
“Oh, I most certainly will!” said Yveltal, firing a pulse of dark energy that racked Dialga’s steely hide.  
  
Dialga grunted and pooled the light shining off his scales into a beam that struck Yveltal and nearly knocked her out of the sky.  
  
“No, I can’t lose this!”  
  
Yveltal fired her own beam from the center of her body at Dialga, pushing him back a bit but barely making him flinch. However, it was enough for Yveltal to blast his face with dark energy, disorienting him.  
  
At this, Dialga began glowing; Yveltal panicked and bullrushed him, raking him with the claws on her wings in a desperate attempt to stop his attack. But it was too late; an explosion of energy pulsed from Dialga’s body as he roared, blasting Yveltal away and leaving her crumpled on the ground.  
  
“Ugh… I’m sorry…” she said. “I failed…”  
  
“No. You succeeded.”  
  
Yveltal looked up to see Dialga smirking.  
  
“You displayed admirable control of your power in that battle. I feel that merits going a little easier on you.”  
  
“Yes!” said Palkia, pumping a claw in the air.  
  
“Yes!” said Yveltal as well, shooting back up into the air. “I knew I could do it!”  
  
“However,” said Dialga. “Given the incident today I feel the need to appoint a supervisor.”  
  
“Eh? Who?”  
  
Dialga suddenly turned his head.  
  
“Giratina! I know you’re there. You’re the supervisor.”  
  
A portal opened, from which the gray-and-gold dragon emerged.  
  
“Yo ladies! We are gonna par-tay, am I right?”  
  
Yveltal stared blankly for a few seconds before giving a satisfied smirk.  
  
“Totally worth it.”  
  
\--------  
  
The next day a human Yveltal and Giratina were together on the side of a city street, the human Giratina being dressed in a long coat, fedora, and scarf.  
  
“Now,” said Yveltal, “You aren’t going to be embarrassing me, is that clear?”  
  
“If you say so,” said Giratina.  
  
“Good. Now-”  
  
She noticed something sticking out of Giratina’s mouth.  
  
“…Is that a joint?!”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Yveltal quickly grabbed the joint and tossed it away, where it hit the back of a young man’s head.  
  
“What the-“ he said, looking around.  
  
“Ack!” said Yveltal. “I’m sorry!”  
  
“Oh, it’s OK!” said the young man.  
  
Yveltal suddenly noticed the young man’s platinum-blonde hair and blue-and-black hoodie and felt a twinge of familiarity.  
  
“You know, I feel like I know you…” she said.  
  
“Who, me? Well, maybe you do. I wander around. Try to live my life to the fullest because, well, I love life. Viva la vida and all that.”  
He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
“Of course, I shouldn’t be using that particular phrase. I’m Kalosian.”  
  
Yveltal stared at him for a few more seconds before the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
“…Xerneas?!”  
  
She embraced him. Xerneas embraced her back.  
  
***  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Shurtugal and my Creative Writing teacher Tim Waggoner for revising help.


End file.
